


Jealousy is sometimes sexy

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, hints at various sexual activities, smut in chapter three, talk of dominant behavior, talks of possessive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Adalind and Rosalee have a conversation about Nick, Monroe and how sometimes a woman just wants to see the predator in her gentleman.Due to many requests, and cooperation from the muse, I have decided to add more chapters.Chapter two is a conversation between Nick and Monroe.





	1. Chapter 1

Adalind discovered that when Nick got jealous, she got rough sex.

The way he touched her often reflected his moods. When it was a hard case that left him drained emotionally, he would hold her tenderly, caress her skin, slowly. Take his time, brush his lips over the column of her throat, kissing her gently, moving his lips over hers just to feel, and not to claim.

When he had a good day, a case that was easily handled, no one got hurt, or he had to sit at his desk all day doing paperwork, which left him with a lot of pent up energy, Nick was playful. He would tease and tickle her, nip and bite gently on her flesh, growl and nuzzle energetically between her breasts. Nick was the only man to make her orgasm while laughing.

But when he was jealous, Nick got very possessive. He would hold her tight, press firmly all over her body, would graze his teeth over every inch of her. He would bury his hand into her hair, keeping control, positioning her in any way he wanted. He was dominate, demanding. Every bit the powerful warrior his bloodline made him to be.

Adalind loved every way Nick touched her. She was never left unsatisfied. But, sometimes, a woman just wanted to be taken by the man she loves. For him to lay claim to her, to be assured that she belonged to him.

Sure, Nick was a gentleman, and would never say he owned her, but sometimes Adalind wished Nick would act like he did.

She may have gotten her powers back, but the grimm had taken the hexenbiest that night at the ruins. And upon that part of her returning, the hexenbiest had decided that since the grimm had conquered her, she now belonged to him.

Primal nature though it was, Adalind couldn't help giving into it every once in awhile.

Sometimes she wanted to make Nick jealous just so that he would reassert his claim on her.

She wondered if she was wrong for thinking like that, or if there were any other women who wanted their men to be a little barbaric sometimes.

"Have you ever made Monroe jealous on purpose, just so he would get possessive of you." Adalind asked Rosalee one afternoon while they were having lunch together.

The fuchsbau smiles a little wickedly. "Sometimes. I love him more than anything, but there are times when my husband tends to treat me like one of his antique time pieces, and I need to remind him that he is a blutbad, and is supposed to be laying claim to his mate." She then asks Adalind, "I take it you have to do the same thing with Nick."

The hexenbiest nods,"He's always very passionate, but I wonder if he understands that I won't break, or get scared."

"Nick see's you as the mother of his child. He holds you with a reverence high above everything else. Even his own desires."

Adalind smiles. "I know. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with him. I've never had anyone make me feel so cherished. But,,,"

"But that other side of him can be very sexy, and you want him to let it loose from time to time." Rosalee stated knowingly.

Adalind blushed a little, and nodded.

Rosalee sighs. "It is an issue women have had since the beginning of time. The whole madonna/whore complex. We either get treated like we're pure and innocent virgins, or we get treated like our bodies are for other's to use as they will. I think it's because men are so basic, they can't understand how complex a woman can be."

"I had always thought being with a grimm would mean rough and wild sex, all the time, every time. Hexenbiests like to talk about what they would do if they ever got a chance to spend a night with a grimm. For most it's just talk, knowing full well that one night could be their last, but still can't help but wondering,,,"

"If grimms offer a little something extra? Yeah, I think all wesen have wondered. My friends and I would have slumber parties and the topic would come up. A couple of my friends said it could never happen because grimm immediately kill any wesen they come across. Of course, with Nick, we know that's not true, but back then, we thought grimms were the scariest thing out there."

Adalind smiled. "I always thought so too. Nick has changed so many things for me. I can honestly say it never occurred to me growing up that I would fall in love with a grimm, that we would be in a loving relationship, have a family, happily living together."

"And I never would have guessed that I would be married to a blutbad. A weider one at that. Life through the both of us for a loop."

The two women shake their heads and smile at the strange turn of events their lives had taken.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you ever feel possessive of Rosalee?" Nick asks Monroe while they were in the younger man's truck, on their way to check out a recent crime scene in the woods, to see if the blutbad's keen sense of smell could detect if and/or what wesen was involved.

Hank and Wu were at the precinct, allowing Nick to have a personal conversation with his best and only other male friend who was in a committed relationship.

"I know you would even think that she belonged to you," Nick continued, "but do you still ever find yourself…"

"Getting territorial with her?" Monroe finished. "Sometimes. It's hard to keep the instincts always under control. My wife is so beautiful and I can see, when we're out in public, other men think so too. There's a part of me that wants to stake a claim, prove to the whole world that she is taken, and satisfied." He gives Nick an understanding look. "I take it you get that way with Adalind, sometimes."

Nick nods. "She's so beautiful. And I know she works with a lot of men. Some, I am sure, don't put much stock in marriage vows or family values. And like you said, every time we're out in public, I can see all the men staring, and I know that want to make a move. I can't help but wonder what they would try, if I wasn't there, giving them death glares."

"Well, you and I would be considered predators. We're in the category of those that their very nature is one of dominance and aggression. And we're married to women who are in the category of beautiful, clever, cunning, and seductive. I'm sure they understand that from time to time, we won't be able to be perfect gentlemen for them. That sometimes, we'll lose control. But we would never hurt them. I'm sure Rosalee and Adalind would put us in our place real fast, if they felt we were crossing a line. They are both independent and strong minded women. Doubtful they would put up with a barbaric attitude from either on of us."

Nick nodded, and smiled, thinking of how aggressively beautiful his hexenbiest could be. And he knew she had her own possessive side. "We're lucky to have them in our lives. I know know mine is made much better, with Adalind and Rosalee in it. Each in a different way, of course."

Monroe agreed with his friend. "Rosalee is the love of my life, and I am a much better man with her in it. She completes me in ways I had never dared hoped for." Then he says snarkley,"And to think, I wouldn't even have her in my life, if it weren't for a crazy beginner grimm, barreling his way into my life."

Nick shoots his friend a cheeky grin, and decides he would stop worrying about being too jealous. As long as the woman he loved didn't complain, his darker side was fine the way it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Adalind are at a party. Nick gets very possessive. There is a lot of smut in this chapter.

Adalind slips into the bathroom to get a hair tie for Diana. She means to only be a second, not wanting to bother Nick while he’s in the shower.   
But she notices that the shower curtain is not closed completely, and the gap allows her a very nice view of her man’s sexy body.  
The site of cascades of water running down Nick’s toned flesh was tempting Adalind to step into the shower and have some fun with him.  
But sadly, they were expected to attend a large gathering set up by the new wesen counsel.  
Alexander, the only survivor of the former counsel, had insisted that the wesen community would benefit, if they could see that there was a grimm who not only kept the peace with wesen, but also was married and was raising children with one. And that wife was a hexenbiest of all things.  
So even though, all Adalind really wanted to do, at that moment, was enjoy the benefits of having a grimm for a husband, she had to refrain.  
The whole family had to get all dressed up and be seen. Like a united family.  
It did not escape her notice that she had done the same thing with Renard, back when he was elected mayor and her and her children were held hostage by Black Claw.  
This time, she was doing it for the man she loved. This time, she would not have to fake a smile. She would know that her whole family was safe. And at the end of the night, she would be making love to the man she wanted. This night would be a much better night.  
It was already starting out better.  
Adalind allows herself one more long look at Nick, then quickly heads out of the room.  
In the shower, Nick smiles to himself. He had, of course, been fully aware of his wife’s ogling. Had even been tempted to pull her in.  
But that would have made them incredibly late for this function they had to go to.  
Since Alexander was counting on them to be there, Nick had to deny himself fun with his wife.  
Monroe and Rosalee would be bringing their triplets. Alexander had asked them to attend, in order to show that wesen of different species could have a loving relationship.   
Alexander assured both couples, that highly trained and thoroughly investigated wesen will be available to keep an eye on the children. So the adults could have fun and know that their kids would be safe.   
There was a hotel suit, already booked, for the kids and their wesen babysitters to go to when the party got to be too much for them.   
The parents were also informed that their children would be taken care of, all night, and they would be able to have some alone time with their spouse.  
Alexander had also given the couples each a room, understanding that they wouldn’t want to be too far from their children.  
The snow tiger wesen had said it was all a tribute, for those who would be showing the wesen community a better path to live by.  
It placated Nick’s desire, knowing that whatever sexual frustration he was feeling, would be sated later on tonight.  
Nick was very grateful for that knowledge, when he saw how Adalind’s floor length evening gown practically molded itself to her petite frame.  
And it was obvious, as they enter the hall where the event was taking place, that he was not the only one who found his wife to be stunning.  
Adalind was always a woman of grace, elegance and class. She always carried herself as one confident in the knowledge that she was beautiful.  
And as she glides into the room, all eyes immediately turn to her.  
Nick can’t help but notice as a number of the men’s eyes fill with lust. Their grins far too broad for his liking.  
Nick wraps his arm around his wife and lays his hand on her hip, occasionally brushing his fingers on her butt. Adalind raises her eyebrows at him and smiles. Knowing exactly what he’s doing. And in truth, not really minding in the slightest.  
The first hour of the party is mostly introductions. Everyone wanting to meet the grimm and hexenbiest who had chosen to be in a loving relationship.  
Monroe and Rosalee were also often bombarded with those who were fascinated by the couple.  
When Monroe tells everyone that the grimm had been the one to introduce the weider blutbad and fuchsbau, a large number of mouth drop in shock.  
“I guess we can add matchmaker to the list of talents the grimm of Portland has.” Alexander remarks.  
As many of the wesen were laughing, Nick’s super hearing picks up a klaustreich saying. “I bet the grimm’s wife has a number of talents. Wouldn’t mind coaching her into my bed, just to see for myself.”  
Nick’s hand moves to Adalind’s butt, and remains there for the rest of the party.  
He and Adalind dance around the floor a few times. Nick always ensures to catch the klaustrikes eye and press harder on Adalind’s backside, letting the wesen know the hexenbiest was taken and well guarded by her husband.  
Adalind sees him glaring at the klaustreich, and though she doesn’t know why that particular wesen has her Nick’s ire, she’s not about to call him out on it.  
The blond can feel herself getting wet. The anticipation of knowing Nick is bound to be rough and wild with her tonight, driving her on edge.  
Adalind catches Rosalee’s eye, who smirks and motions to her husband. Monroe’s eyes are glowing red, and he’s doing his own share of glaring at a few wesen.  
It looks like both women will be getting possessive sex tonight.  
Nick, Adalind. Monroe and Rosalee go up to the suit where the children are staying. To kiss them goodnight and promise to see them in the morning. Then they return to the party, with the intent to say their goodbyes.  
But as Nick and Adalind are thanking Alexander for putting the whole thing together, the klaustreich approaches them and requests a dance with the hexenbiest.  
“That’s very flattering of you, but I think I’ll have to pass.” Adalind smiles and says sweetly. Hiding the fact the alley cat wesen repulses her. Both for the appearance of one who is always courteous, and to see if she can draw out her husband's possessive behavior a little more.  
“Well that’s just not fair.” The klaustreich insists. “The grimm just can’t have you all to himself.”  
“She said she’ll pass.” Nick growled. “She’s my wife. I have her all to myself every night. And it will stay that way till I leave this world. Now, unless you want to leave this world, tonight, we will be going.”  
Alexander smirks at the other wesen as the grimm pulls his hexenbiest back out of the hall and up to their room.  
The elevator taking too long, Nick picks Adalind up, bridal style and carries her up the stairs. Occasionally he stops to press her against the wall and claim her lips with a burning kiss. She has to keep herself from giggling with joy at his behavior.  
When they finally get to their room, Nick tears Adalind’s dress off of her. He presses her against the wall and drops to his knees, his mouth latching onto her center as he starts to shuck his own clothes off.  
Adalind can feel herself getting closer to the edge,his mouth is working her so well, just a little bit more and Nick will have her flying.  
Nick stands up and turns Adalind so that her front is to the wall. He slips his pants down and presses his dick against her smooth ass.  
Adalind pushes against the wall, trying to get herself closer to him, trying to get Nick to slip inside her dripping wet warmth. She’s so close. She is desperate to have him do something, anything, to bring her to her peak.  
He whispers in her ear, “Who do you belong to?”  
She doesn’t hesitate to answer. “You, Nick. I belong to you. I will always belong to you.”  
He thrusts inside of her wet canal, pinning her body to the wall as he takes her. His hands over her hands as they move as one. Adalind cries out in sheer bliss, Nick’s body the only thing keeping her from collapsing to the ground.  
Nick finishes undressing completely. He turns Adalind around and takes her lips in a deep kiss, then makes his way down to her neck, and moves her to the bed.  
Nick pushes Adalind onto the bed and lays his body over top of her’s. His mouth devours every inch of flesh he can reach. She gives a heady moan as his tongue invaded her mouth. Slipping in between her lips and just under her own tongue, over that horse shoe mark.  
Adalind could feel her clit pulsing with her need, still. She wraps her legs as tightly around Nick as she can and grounds herself on his throbbing erection.  
Nick moaned his pleasure and joins in her efforts until they are both shaking from the wave of euphoria that swept over them.  
As Adalind is recovering from that orgasm, Nick flips her over, pulling her up so that she is on her hands and knees. She easily obeys him. Willing to do anything he asked, just to have more of him.  
Slowly, ever so slowly, Nick slid his rock hard cock inside of her soaking wet channel. He dragged himself along her walls, but at a pace that was keeping fulfilment just out of reach.  
“Nick, please” Adalind begged. “I belong to you! Please, I need it harder!”  
But Nick continued to move slow. To slide in and out of her with only enough speed to make her feel little sparks of pleasure, but not nearly enough to push her over the edge.  
Adalind’s arms and legs are trembling so bad, she can no longer hold herself up, and collapses flat on the bed.  
Nick easily follows and lays his body over top hers, in a pose that was both dominant and protective, continuing his easy glide inside her. He whispers in her ear, “That’s it my beautiful wife. Just allow your husband to pleasure you.”  
Adalind moaned out loud. Nick knew what it did to her when he called her his wife. She loved when he acknowledged their bond. That they belonged to one another. Had spoken vows of commitment.  
It always assured Adalind she would never have to worry about being alone and unloved ever again.  
Adalind tries to push herself back up, to get closer to Nick, but her arms are too weak from pleasure, and they only slip on the bed, out from under her, causing her to collapse flat again. Though that never stopped her from continuing to try.  
Nick buries his fingers through her hair. Holding her into position so he can suck a mark high on her neck. One that will be difficult to hide and easily seen by anyone looking at her.  
He wants his claim on her. Wants the whole world to know that she belongs to him. That he is the one to have her body every night. That he is the one to take her to ecstasy. It is his name she calls out. His body she joins hers with in a dance as old as time.   
He whispers in her ear, “This is where you belong, beneath me. Writhing, trembling and moaning in pleasure. Your body is mine. Your heart is mine. No one will ever take either from me. Not again. You are mine.” Nick thrusts will all of his strength. Increasing his speed. Pounding into Adalind’s very willing body with full force.  
Their bodies glisten with sweat, making it all the easier to slide together. Breaths are heavy and shallow. Hearts are racy with the excursion the lovers are putting themselves through.  
Nick is relentless as he takes Adalind’s body. Loving how her cute little ass cushions his hips movement.  
Soon, she is gasping, whimpering, unable to stand the intense pleasure wracking through her body. Tears stream from her eyes. Adalind is certain she will die from feeling so good.  
“Adalind,” Nick moans, “My beautiful wife. My brilliant, powerful loving Adalind. You’re mine. Mine forever.”  
“Yours forever” Adalind agrees.  
He wrapps his arms tightly around her. She can feel his whole form shaking, her own shaking with him. His seed bursts from his body to hers.  
Moments pass while they catch their breaths. Somehow, Nick finds the strength to get them both under the blankets. His arms still wrap possessively around her. But Adalind just smiles and nestles herself as close to him as she can.  
After all, she belonged to Nick.  
Just as he belonged to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a request to write some details about what Monroe and Rosalee did that night. So here is some blutbad and fuchsbau smut

Monroe didn’t have to hear anything. He could easily smell the desire the other wesen had for his wife.  
That primal beast inside of him wanted to tear every single one of them apart, limb from limb.  
Rosalee was his mate. Mother of his children. She was his strength. His sanity. His heart. Without her, he would be so alone.  
And since she gave birth to his children, his protective nature with her had increased, ten fold. He would rather kill a hundred men, than see one hair of his beautiful fuchsbaus head harmed.  
Monroe’s wolf was perceiving the other wesen as threats to the bond with his mate. It demanded that Monroe restake his claim.   
Once they had left the suit where the children were sleeping safe and sound, Monroe through Rosalee over his shoulder and carried her to their room. He sinks his teeth into her lush little ass, just because it is right there and far too tempting to ignore. Her moan of pleasure spurs him on, encouraging him to hike up her dress, slip his fingers between her thighs and play in her wet heat.   
Once inside, he pulls her down so he can put his lips on her’s, but still does not remove his fingers.  
Rosalee’s whole body is trembling with ecstasy. Her husband’s very skilled hands taking her apart as easily as he does his clocks.  
Monroe’s wolf is practically wagging it’s tail when he hears his vixen’s cry of bliss.  
Throwing her on the bed, he quite literally shreds their clothes from both of them.  
Unable to refuse the beast any longer, Monroe let it loose, and laid claim to his beloved bride.  
He woged, buried his head between her legs and slid his tongue into her entrance. He used one arm to pin her down, the other arm reached up to her breasts. The hand finding a nipple, pinching, pulling, twisting, causing her to woge and lose all control of her own body.  
The animal inside him howls with delight when he feels his mates walls contract around his tongue.  
Rosalee is panting, gasping, and so slick, Monroe was certain he could take her and there would be no discomfort for her.  
He sinks his teeth into her thigh. It is just one of the many marks he plan on claiming her body with, this night.  
She’s almost embarrassed, when her body trembles again, just at the feel of his teeth sinking into her flesh.  
But how can any embarrassment last when her sexy wolf looks as if he wants to devour her, in all of the fun ways?  
Monroe makes his way up, leaving bite marks in his wake. When he gets to Rosalee’s breasts, he decides they need his full and undivided attention. He licks the mounds thoroughly, making sure to be gentle with her tender nipples. His claws scrape up her sides as her nails rake down his back. His throbbing member is pressed against her center, and he can feel the constant flow of liquid heat.   
Monroe rises, hover above Rosalee’s face, basking in the love and desire he sees in her beautiful eyes. Knows that his own hunger and love for her is reflected in his eyes.   
He claims her mouth with his, and thrusts inside her.  
Her arms and legs wrap tightly around him. His hold on her becomes just as unbreakable. Neither can bare the idea that even a hair’s breath of air might be between them.  
He pounds into her with reckless abandon. The need to feel her walls contract around his length, driving him to the brink of madness.  
Rosalee surrenders to her husband’s primal urgings, grateful that he let them loose tonight. Her own animal laughing joyfully that she got her mate to come out and play.  
When Monroe hears Rosalee’s moan of bliss escape her and feels her walls tighten around him, he removes himself from her, flips her over, adjusting her so she is on her hands and knees, then grabs ahold of her hips and thrusts back in, using all of the strength and energy he owns as a blutbad.  
He can hear her practically purring as she claws at the blanket below. When he sees her lick her lips, he feels a terrible need to taste them. He grabs her throat and pulls her up, tilting her head back to kiss her deeply, sliding his tongue in to get more of her honey sweet taste.  
The hand not on her throat makes it’s way to her clit, stroking and pinching the little bud, until the wolf tastes the vixen’s high pitched moan that signaled another orgasm.  
He pinned her body beneath his. In the pose that was both dominant and protective.  
Wesen have both a human and an animal side to them. They also have both human and animal traits. Certain wesen have the ability to knot. Monroe was one of them. Fuchsbaus could  
Knot as well. Rosalee’s body was made to be knotted.  
She cried out when she felt her husband’s impressive length expand, filling her up even more.  
He pressed his lips to her ear and growled, “You are my mate. No one else’s. Mine to have. Mine to hold. Mine and mine alone. Mine forever.”  
He sinks his teeth into her neck, deep into the soft tissue. An obvious mark of possession.   
Monroe never stops the movement of his hips. Though his thrusts are much shallower, they are just as brutally forceful.  
Rosalee keens high and long, her walls contracting with such a great amount of strength and speed, that she triggers Monroe’s release, and she milks him for all that he’s worth. Not a single drop of his seed his left inside him. She has taken it all, and with it, his sent. Not a single wesen with a sense of smell will be able to deny the bond between the blutbad and the fuchsbau.  
They end up triggering aftershocks of bliss as they move together to get under the blanket. Monroe’s knot still lodged firmly inside Rosalee, where they both want it to be.  
They fall asleep with his arms tight around her, and, even when the knot goes away, his cock deeply inside her.  
They are true mates. It’s where they belong. Together.


	5. Chapter 5

Adalind had her own way of dealing with jealousy. Whenever she felt insecure about her relationship with Nick, she would simply remind him of how good he had it with her.

Do to her own experience and seeing the same affects on other couples, Adalind knew that getting angry and hostile, accusing Nick of wanting someone else and cheating on her, was not the way of keeping the man she loved. In fact, it was more likely to push him away.

Instead, Adalind would become very affectionate.

When Juliette/Eve had practically threatened her if she ever tried to hurt Nick, Adalind had decided that, instead of complaining to Nick about his crazy ex threatening her, the best course of action was to take Nick to bed and reassert that she, Adalind, was Nick's lover, she was the one whose body he fell asleep next to, and woke up beside. Her lips pressed against his. Her hands roamed over his body. His hands roamed over her body. She proved that Nick never needed to look elsewhere for love and affection, because he was getting plenty right where he was.

That being said. Adalind would admit that there might be times when she was on the aggressive side, a little on the possessive side, when she was reasurting her claim on Nick.

A lakeside picnic was the setting for Adalind's jealous side rear up and make itself known.

It was a hot and sunny day. The entire gang had decided to spend it by the lake. The day was made better because Nick, Hank and Wu had the day off and was able to be there.

Blankets were laid down for the kids to play on safely, and the grills were fired up to start the food cooking.

And of course, everyone was dressed in their swimwear.

Adalind could not stop herself from gazing at Nick clad in his swim shorts. She knew first hand how his well toned body felt against her own. The site of him stirred up delicious memories of what that body could do.

Being the energetic and playful guy that he was, Nick didn't waste any time jumping in the water. When he emerged with droplets of water sliding down his skin, Adalind lost all ability to think.

And that's when a woman wearing a tiny bikini walked up to Nick, put her hand on his chest and smiled up at him, arching her back so her breasts were prominently displayed.

Adalind could hear what the woman was saying, and she really didn't care. All Adalind wanted to do was rip that woman's arm off and beat her with it.

How dare anyone lay a hand on what was her's?

Nick was trying to back away from the woman, who had introduced herself, though he hadn't paid attention to what she said. He didn't care who she was or how interesting she found him. Nick held up his left hand and pointed at the ring on his finger with his right, attempting to explain to the woman that he was happily married. Not that the woman seemed to be taking the hint.

Nick had just decided to stop being polite and out right tell the woman he wasn't interested, and that he wanted her to leave him alone, when Adalind threw her arms around his neck and pulls his head down for a passionate kiss.

"Excuse me, I was talking to him." The woman said with outrage.

Instead of answering, or even so much as stopping the kiss, Nick and Adalind's arms tightened around each other.

His hand slid down Adalind's body, moving to her cute little ass and cupping a cheek, squeezing gently while the other held the back of her head, keeping her full form pressed to his. Adalind moaned with pleasure. Digging her fingers through Nick's hair. Making a tighter grip to keep his head tilted and mouth on hers.

The woman stomped away in a huff, realizing she wasn't going to be getting the man's attention anytime soon, and irritated that she was being ignored. She decided to try again later, when the man was alone.

She never got the chance.

If there was one thing Adalind prided herself on above anything else, is that she would always fight for what she loved.

Her children came first.

Nick was a very close second.

The hexenbiest was not about to allow some harlot to even attempt to interfere with the life she had made for herself.

The day progressed. Everyone was having a wonderful time. That is, everyone except the harlot, who had tried to hit on Nick.

Whenever she tried to approach him, something would happen, and the harlot would miss another opportunity.

Nick never went to far from Adalind most of the day. But there were times when it was unavoidable.

However, anytime the harlot would catch Nick too far from his wife or friends, the harlot would end up having an accident, and would then be to reoccupied to pursue the object of her interest.

The first accident had the harlot tripping over nothing, her face falling in a patch of mud she swore hadn't been there before.

The second accident, had someone tripping over nothing, and smashing their fully loaded hot dog in her face.

The harlot was completely enraged, and started screaming at the poor man to not be so clumsy. Though it was hard to find her frightening, with mustard, relish, diced onions, cheese and chili dripping from her face.

As the saying goes, third time's the charm. The harlot finally felt she had the perfect opportunity to get Nick's attention while he was playing volleyball with some of the other picnic goers.

She had just gotten right next to him and was about to compliment how big and strong his arms looked, when the ball came down direct center of her face.

The harlot screamed in pain when she felt as well as heard the crack and knew her nose was broken. Blood immediately started flowing and she had to rush to her site and grab a towel to deal with the injury.

With her injury, she had no choice but to allow her friends to get her out of the area and to a hospital.

Nick didn't fail to notice the smug look on his wife's face, as she settled their son back on the blanket after taking him to the restroom.

Shaking his head, he walked over to her, pulled her into his arms and took her lips with his. Then he whispered in her ear, "When we get home, I'm really looking forward to seeing that sexy possessive side."

Adalind felt hot liquid flow through her body and replied, "Good, because I think the hexenbiest ha a need to restake her claim."

Nick's smile was dark and predatory. "The grimm always loves when his hexenbiest comes out to play."


End file.
